Germany's Virginity
by AvatarAmidala1985
Summary: Short story where Germany realizes he is one of the few nation representations that is still a virgin and he wants Italy to take his virginity. GerIta, uke Germany and seme Italy, rated for sex.


I don't own Hetalia, Hidekaz Himayura does.

Germany's Virginity

Germany sighed in annoyance as he walked into his home while Italy followed him. Today at the World Meeting he found out that he was one of the few people there that was still a virgin. The only other ones that still were a virgin like him were either people like Sealand who were physically under age or Russia who had no interest in sex at all. Even America who was physically a year younger than him had been intimate with his girlfriend Belarus and Italy had a couple lovers before he started to date Germany. Not that Germany minded this since that was in the past and he was loyal to Germany now, but it was embarrassing to be one of the few that had their V Card as America put it. Many of them were shocked that Germany who had such an extensive porn collection was still a virgin until Germany pointed out that he never really had an interest in porn and the porn was given to him as a present because people assumed he liked it because he was Germany.

"Germany, there is nothing wrong with still being a virgin," said Italy in a comforting way knowing that this still probably annoyed Germany.

"Ja, but it is still a little embarrassing that they found out, I don't really want to be lumped together with children or an asexual like Russia," muttered Germany. There was a part of that wanted to tell Italy that he was ready for their relationship to be taken to the next level, but he was very shy about it even to the point where he would blush every time Prussia tried to teach him about it.

"Ve, does Germany want me to make love to him," asked Italy bluntly as he grabbed Germany's hand.

"Ja, when would you like to do it," asked Germany shyly.

"Right now, I have been wanting to take our relationship to the next level for a while," said Italy with a seductive smile.

"Right now, shouldn't there be time to prepare for this sort of thing," asked Germany who was pretty sure that he was blushing a lot now.

"Not really, I have kept a tube of lube and a condom in my pocket in case something like this came up, if you want to wait we can, I don't want you to feel pressured," said Italy.

"Nein, I feel like I am ready now," said Germany.

"Ve," said Italy happily before he took Germany's hand and led him up to their room. Once in the room Italy made Germany lay on the bed they shared before kissing him very passionately. Germany had never seen Italy be so take charge like he was now, but he had to admit that he liked it and quickly started to respond to the kiss.

While kissing him, Italy placed his hand on Germany's leg and moved it up until it was on his most intimate area. Germany blushed since he knew he was starting to pitch a tent as Prussia put it. Italy just unzipped the pants and pulled down his pants and boxer shorts. "Germany is a big boy," said Italy who sounded very impressed with what he saw.

"Really," asked Germany who had never really compared himself to anyone else to know if that was the truth.

"Si, in fact I think you might be the biggest I have seen," said Italy as his hand went up and down the intimate area. Germany was quite surprised when a moan escaped his lips and tremors of pleasure ran through his body. Who know that one touch could cause that, thought Germany.

Instead of continuing with touching that intimate area, Italy started to strip Germany of his clothes while kissing certain parts of his body. Italy would touch that intimate area, but he wouldn't linger there for longer which frustrated Germany. "Why do you tease me like that," moaned Germany.

"Because while I want you to feel pleasure, I don't want it to end for you so soon. Besides I am just as frustrated as you are," said Italy who pressed his intimate area against Germany to prove it. Germany was blushing when he felt Italy's intimate area straining against his pants.

After Germany was nude, Italy started to take off his clothes in a slow and seductive manner which was driving Germany crazy. Though he had to admit that he admired Italy lean body that had gained a little bit of muscle from the military training he went through with Germany. Every once in awhile Germany would gently tug the curl on the side of Italy's head now that he knew it turned Italy on even more, but he made sure not to linger too long. Italy quickly realized that Germany was teasing him and smirked before kissing him.

When Italy was nude he pulled out the lube and the condom of the pocket of his pants before applying it to his fingers. While Italy was doing this Germany looked down at a certain part of Italy. While Germany was much bigger, Italy was bigger than he had expected and he saw that Italy had phimosis. He had been told by Italy that he had it and he hoped that making love to Germany wouldn't cause him any pain.

"Germany, I want to explain what I am about to do, I will have to stick some of my fingers inside of you so I can stretch your entrance a little so it won't be as painful as it usually would be when I make love to you before you start to feel pleasure. I promise that if this makes you uncomfortable, we can either stop or you can go inside of me instead," said Italy.

Germany didn't know why, but the idea of having Italy inside of him excited him. "I want you inside of me, I am ready," said Germany.

Italy moved close and placed an arm around Germany which moved closer to his entrance. He gasped in shock when a finger went inside of him and he started to tense up. "Relax, I promise that this will feel good in a little bit," said Italy which helped Germany relax a little. While the first finger was strange, it was a little painful when the second finger entered him followed by a third one. To show he trusted him spite of the pain Germany wrapped him arms around Italy. Italy started to move his fingers around a bit to make the entrance bigger and at one point the fingers brushed against Germany's prostrate which caused him to loudly moan in pleasure as a little bit of pre cum leaked out of him.

"Alright, now I am going to remove the fingers and put on the condom, it will be painful at first, but I can assure you that it will soon feel very good. If you want to back out you can," said Italy.

"No, I want this. Ich liebe dich Feliciano," said Germany who used Italy's human name when he felt very romantic.

"Ti amo Ludwig," said Italy as he removed his fingers. Germany was impressed with how effortlessly Italy removed the condom from its package and put it on himself. He then leaned closer to Germany.

"Tell me when you are ready," said Italy.

"I am ready," said Germany. Italy then very slowly slid himself into Germany. Germany tried to hold it back, but to his shame he let out a couple whimpers of pain. Italy just held onto Germany and stayed very still.

"I am so sorry for hurting you," said Italy.

"You don't need to beg for forgiveness, you warned me. I would like for this pain to turn into pleasure now," said Germany with a smirk. Italy started to thrust in and out of Germany, it didn't take long for this to start to feel very good especially when the tip brushed against Germany's prostate.

"Feliciano," moaned Germany as he wrapped his legs around Italy's waist.

* * *

While loving him, Italy looked down at Germany and smiled. A look of love was in his eyes and his cheeks were blushing lightly. He had never seen the stern military commander look so submissive and to tell the truth Italy found it adorable. I hope Germany will let me do this to him again, thought Italy who was even more turned on by the thought of making love to Germany more often.

As Italy was thrusting he noticed that Germany started to move his hips along with the thrusts. Italy started to nuzzle Germany while placing kisses on his cheeks and running his fingers through his hair which caused his bangs to fall into his face.

Italy had been wanting to make love to Germany for awhile, but he didn't know if Germany was willing to be in such a submissive role. So it made him happy when he saw that Germany was more than willing to let Italy make love to him. In fact it seemed that Germany was very excited at this thought.

"Feliciano, I think I am close," moaned Germany before he kisses Italy. To prove his point Germany finished not long after that getting both of them messy. This caused Italy to finish while inside of Germany. Germany sighed in contentment as Italy pulled out of him and removed the condom.

"That was amazing, but I think we need to take a shower," said Germany which caused Italy to smile because Germany clung to his habits even now.

"Of course," said Italy helping him up know it would hard for him to walk for a little while.

"Maybe a bath would be better," said Germany.

"We can do whatever you want," said Italy.

"Italy," said Germany as Italy led him to the bathroom.

"Yes," asked Italy.

"I want to do this more often," said Germany. Italy was so happy to hear this he responded by kissing Germany very passionately.

Author's Note: The reason why I put Germany in the position of what is called an uke is because he seems to fit it more personality wise to me being very shy when it comes to romance like when he blushed why saying "Ich libe dich" to Italy in the dubbed version or his actions in Buon San Valentino. Also Italy is Italian, no matter what I can't see him being submissive.

Translations

Ja: German for yes

Nein: German for no

Ich liebe dich: German for I love you

Ti amo: Italian for I love you


End file.
